


A Day at the Office

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, more father son cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: A record of one day (?) at the head honcho's place





	A Day at the Office

“And I mean, come ON! It’s not like I don’t get the occasional weirdo every day, but SIXTEEN OF THEM?!

Do you know how much paperwork I had to do? Prov, I’m telling you, these humans aren’t worth it.” Mephistopheles put his head in his hands, “All their buddies are throwing them a party now. I’m freaking done, Prov, I am.”

“Aw, honey…don’t be so down.” Providence smiled and put her hand on his back, “The renovations will be done soon, right?”

“right but….it can’t come soon enough.” He sighed and turned his head to look at her miserably, “You know how much I miss you on days like this?”

“I do. Cause I miss you, too.” Her smile turned sad. “But we have our jobs to do, each of us. Just keep your chin up, okay?”

“For you…..okay.” Standing up, he walked around the other side of the desk and shook his head. “I’m gonna go try and re-establish some kinda order out there. Thanks for the visit, Prov, I mean it.”

As he closed the door, Providence sighed and sat on the edge of his desk. “That man just can’t let himself have a break….” An idea hit her and she perked up, “Well, if he doesn’t give himself one, I’ll have to do it.”

She chuckled to herself and made a little table appear with several different dishes on it and a little note. Pleased with her surprise, she vanished. A lady has to treat her man right, after all.

On returning, exhausted, Meph saw the set up and was a bit taken aback.

“What’s all this for?” he muttered, picking up the note:

“Hey Meph~

I know how hard it is for you down there, so I thought I’d leave you some treats. And don’t worry, I made sure it was the good stuff.

Love ya~

Prov”

He blushed, still smitten even after so many eons had passed, then carefully refolded the note and placed it in his desk drawer along with every other letter she’d sent him. “Well, I guess a little time to myself wouldn’t be too costly….I mean, I did just take roll again. Nobody’s gonna step out’a line so fast.”

Looking around like a naughty child, he shut his office door and grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

Sock hummed to himself as he floated down to his boss’ office. It was ‘boss day’ up top, so he wanted to say hi to Meph and try to perk up his day. He was just a nice kid that way.

He opened the door, then was surprised when he didn’t get an immediate, “What’re you doing here, Sowachowski?” Meph was usually so prompt on reactions.

Peeking inside, the little demon saw the office was dim, and its owner softly snoring with his feet up on the desk. Sock came in and shut the door, curious and wanting to explore a bit while his boss was asleep. He hadn’t gotten much time in here, after all, the first go around.

He looked around, noticing the ‘tranquility’ poster again, and the non-Euclidean file cabinet. He wondered if every human ever had a file, and found himself drawn that way. This also happened to bring him closer to the desk, and it was close enough he could feel the spike in temperature.

The office was kept pretty cool, strangely for Hell, but near the desk it was suddenly pleasantly warm. Sock looked around for a heater, but didn’t find one. Then he realized that Meph did not have his purple jacket on…and it was warmer the closer he got to him.

“Huh”

Sock glided over and sighed softly. He had not realized how cold it was down here. Now that he was so close, it was really clear Meph was the source of the heat and he could not get enough of it. But….

Sock hesitated. Was it really okay to just cuddle his boss? It was kinda weird, to be sure; but a lot of things about Sock were weird. And the fact he kinda thought of the actual devil as a kind of dad figure was one of them. And there’s nothing wrong with being close to your dad.

So, Sock took his place curled up on top of Meph in the office chair to get warm. He was pleased with himself, having managed it without waking his boss. Once he stopped moving around, Sock finally got a good earful of what the quieter sounds in the office were. Mostly it was Meph’s snoring, but that wasn’t too bad. It wasn’t till the young devil got more comfortable and let his head rest on Meph’s chest that he heard the bubbling. There wasn’t any sort of heartbeat, just this boiling noise, but slow. Sock grinned, almost laughing. So that’s why his boss was asleep; he was having a food nap! Who knew the devil liked to eat, right?

He didn’t mind though. Sock just closed his eyes and relaxed. It was warm here, and he was tired. He hadn’t actually had time to sleep since he’d gotten to work this week. And it was Friday afternoon, after all, so he had the whole weekend to make up for this when Meph DID wake up. It wasn’t long until Sock was also asleep.

A while later, who knows how time works in the afterlife, Meph stirred slowly, opening one eye rather than bothering with both.

He had a Sock on his chest. Oh.

Staring for a moment, he then half shrugged to himself and closed his eye again. He’d bug Sock about this later; right now it was just kinda nice to know somebody trusted him enough to sleep around him. Hadn’t had that happen for….well, a long time anyway.

Meph’s eyes popped back open. He did have to shift Sock’s leg, though. He had his knee lodged into his guts and that did not feel good, especially when he’d overdone himself on Prov’s little feast.

Sock only shifted a little when his leg moved, but he stayed asleep. It amused Meph how innocent humans looked asleep, especially Sock. That little baby face could convince just about anybody that this kid was an angel.

As if.

Getting comfortable again, he put one hand on Sock’s head. Nah, this kid was one of his. And he was kinda proud of that, too.


End file.
